The present invention relates to a developer-adhesive body unit and an image forming apparatus.
There is known an electrophotographic image forming apparatus configured to convey a recording medium using an endless belt, to form a toner image on a photosensitive body, and to transfer the toner image from the photosensitive body to the recording medium conveyed by the belt. Such an image forming apparatus is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-8904.
The image forming apparatus disclosed in the above publication includes a transfer belt to which a toner adheres, a cleaning blade provided so as to contact a surface of the transfer belt, and a toner box for storing a waste toner scraped off by the cleaning blade. Further, a film is attached to the toner box so as to contact the transfer belt for preventing leakage of the waste toner from the toner box.
In this regard, there are cases where an interior of the image forming apparatus may become dirty with the toner (i.e., developer).